fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone Guy
FNaF 1 = Phone Guy, also known as The Caller or Boss in the game, is the person who calls you during the beginning of each night. He is mainly there to establish rules, give tips to the player, and add to the scare factor of the game as a whole. Dialogue 'Night 1' “Hello? Hello, hello? Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm, I actually worked in that office before you. I’m...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I’m here to tell you: there’s nothing to worry about, uhh, you’ll do fine! So...let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Uh...let’s see. First, there’s an introductory greeting from the company I’m supposed to read. Eh ,it’s kind of a legal thing, you know. ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person’s report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.’ Now that might seem bad, I know, there’s really nothing to worry about. Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they’re left with some kind of ‘free-roaming mode’ at night. Uhhh...something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh...they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah...i-it’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know? Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a person. They’ll-they’ll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now, since that’s against the rules at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, they’ll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Umm, now that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uhh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask. ...Yeah they don’t tell you these things when you sign up... But hey! First day night should be a breeze; I’ll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Goodnight.” 'Night 2' "Err, hello! Hello? Uhh... well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two. Uhh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm...you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, so hey, I guess that's another reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasise the importance of using your door lights: uhh, there are blind spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find something or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uhh, you might have only a few seconds to react, but... not that you would be in any danger, of course, I'm not implying that. Also: check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh... talk to you soon!” 'Night 3' “Hello, hello! Hey, you’re doing great! Most people don’t last this long! I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now...I’m not implying that they died. Tha-that-that’s not what I meant... Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh, things starting getting real tonight. Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead. Ya know: go limp. Uhh, maybe they’ll think you’re an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you’re an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work... ...yeah never mind; scratch that, it’s best just to not get caught. Umm, well, ok. I-I’ll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.” 'Night 4' “Hello, hello! Hey! Hey wow, night four...I knew you could do it. Hey, listen....I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow (animatronic bangs on the locked door). It’s-it’s been a bad night here. For me. Umm...I-I’m kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you... ahem er when I did. H-hey, do me a favour: maybe sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the back room? I’m trying to hold out...until someone... checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads...back there- (Freddy’s music plays as if he ran out of power) Oh no..." (Sound used by Golden Freddy during his jumpscare) Night 5 "It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth? You are right. Countless uses will be made by future gener- Seldom knows contemporaneous- the joy of crea- (Hang up)" Personality The caller himself is relatively calm and does not show any signs of concern or fear until the fourth night when he himself has been put into a suit. Trivia *The Caller actually gets stuffed into a suit, as revealed when he calls you on the fourth night. Many speculate that he is inside of the Freddy suit. *The caller does not call you on the sixth or seventh night. *The phone you receive the calls from is actually an older model landline phone. **This is because the game does not take in present day, but is speculated to be in the 1990's. *The voice actor of Phone Guy is the game's creator, Scott Cawthon. *Golden Freddy is implied to be the one who kills Phone Guy, as it is his jumpscare sound heard at the end of the tape. *Phone Guy's first call can be heard in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, albeit deep and reversed, and played as ambience. **This could link into the theory that hearing the call caused Michael Afton to start having nightmares about his shift and the Bite of 83. Videos |-|FNaF 2 ='Phone Guy' returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and, once again, calls you during the night to help give advice. Dialogue Night One “Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? *clears throat* But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... The robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. *clears throat* Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Night Two “ Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, Foxy...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." Night Three “ Hello hello! See? I told you-you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favourite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh... Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumoru and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening till close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Night Four "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" Night Five "Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight. Night Six "Hello? Hello...uh...what on Earth are you doing there? Uh, didn’t you get the memo? Uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift; it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift. Wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, and make sure they don’t hurt anyone, okay? Uh, for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck. Personality Phone Guy is much more relaxed and quite helpful. He talks you through everything, and kind of shows a little sympathy for the player, which could be because he may think he die by the end of the week. He shows fondness for the Animatronics, specially Foxy, implying that he a fan of the franchise. Trivia *Phone guy is theorised to be Fritz Smith, given his comments on taking the night shift himself after Jeremy Fitzgerald. *Phone guy does not call on Night 7 *After FNaF 2 it was theorised that the Purple Guy was in fact the Phone Guy. However FNaF 3 debunked it, by showing William's death in entirely different circumstances. As well as this,William is depicted as having a different voice. *In the Survival Logbook, Jeremy Fitzgerald refers to Phone Guy as his "boss", implying Phone Guy is part of Fazbear Entertainment's management. ** He could be an assistant manager, being high up enough to instruct employees, but not to know for sure that the building is on lockdown. |-|FNaF 3 = Despite being set 30 years after his death, Phone Guy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 via old Springlock training tapes. Personality The Phone Guy is unchanged for the most part, though here he is a lot more formal and less expressive, likely because he is speaking as an instructor rather than talking to the player off-hours. Dialogue Night 2 Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Night 3 Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Night 4 Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Night 5 Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Nightmare Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Humans Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Instructors Category:Males Category:Fazbear Entertainment